


Иёмантэ

by mistralle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Айны!АУ, автор курил Википедию, типа-альтернативная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Кёя-жаворонок, — прошептал камуй на ухо. — Мог бы я, я б украсил грудь твою драгоценным тамасай, где каждая бусина — звезда, а посредине величайшая драгоценность...





	

Когда ночи стали длиннее дня, а на землю лёг снег, пошёл по деревне староста и собрал у себя в избе всех мужчин. 

— Приближается время, — сказал он. — Пора нам идти в лес и приглашать медведя к себе. Примешь ли гостя, Кё?

Отец Кёи кивнул, спокойный, сильный. Кёя стоял рядом с ним и чувствовал себя ребёнком. Ему только с утра обрезали пряди у лица, и он взял в руки охотничий лук, как взрослый.

Среди охотников в доме старосты они с отцом выделялись, как ягоды на снегу. У них с отцом не росли волосы на лице, и пусть даже Кёе ни разу в жизни не придётся коснуться бритвой подбородка, ему не щеголять окладистой бородой, как остальным.

Они шли с отцом домой, и в воздухе пахло морозом, а под ногами похрустывали ледяные корочки.

— Это хорошо, Кёя, — сказал отец, пряча руки в рукава. — Это очень хорошо. Ты же знаешь, чем больше мы сливаемся с ними, тем меньше шансов, что нас найдут.

Кёя молча кивнул. 

Его бабка пришла в деревню многие годы назад, молодая и отчаянная, и носила под сердцем его отца — а больше при ней ничего не было, ни имени, ни вещей, только плод во чреве да страх в глазах. Сына своего растила на рассказах о страшном, что ждёт их у неё дома, а после убаюкивала Кёю теми же колыбельными.

Смотрел Кёя на небо, которое везде было одинаковым: и над деревней, и над морем, и над далёким бабушкиным домом, где ждали их чудовища, и было ему спокойно. Стрелой он мог пробить заячий глаз с двадцати шагов, кулаком проламывал вязанку камыша насквозь, и не было ему равных среди других молодых воинов.

Было темно ещё, когда отец поднялся со своего ложа, вышел на улицу, чтоб обтесать ивовую ветвь для инау, украсить очищенную сердцевину соструженными завитками. Кёя нехотя отбросил одеяло, опустил ноги на холодные подстилки. Бабушка спала, дышала неслышно, усталая днём и усталая во сне.

На улице было тихо. От соседних цизе доносился шорох — множество ножей снимали кожу с заготовленных ветвей. Большая будет охота. 

Кёя взялся за свою инау, недовольно хмурясь. Три раза по четыре — вот сколько идёт охотников за медведем. Медведь спит, разве будет это честная охота?

Кёя был странным. Чужая кровь в нём бурлила и вытесняла прочь местную, простые вещи не укладывались у него в голове, и не раз он видел в детстве, как бабушка вместе с матерью матери молились о том, чтобы отошёл от него Паучи Камуй, что несёт с собой безумие. 

— Если подойдёт он ко мне, ударю я его так сильно, что он закричит, и бить буду, пока не сбежит обратно в реку Ивовых Душ, из которой явился! — сказал им Кёя, разменявший на ту пору шестую зиму. 

Мать матери тогда расплакалась, пряча татуированное лицо в ладонях, а вот мать отца — бабушка — посмотрела на него с одобрением.

— Будь всё по-другому, достойным бы ты стал самураем, — сказала она после того, как ушла мать матери. — Но проклятые...

Кёя не запоминал имён, что она произносила. Ему они были ни к чему. Врагов надо убить — а потом забыть, чтобы убить новых врагов.

Мимо прошёл Емицу, ещё один пришлый, который не скрывал своей инаковости и не стыдился её. Будто нечего ему было бояться.

Всем рассказывали истории о том, как Кам-ун Камуй гостил с семьёй в одном селении-котан и как вернулись они все в камуй мосири, где живут боги и духи, и закатили пир для остальных, — накормив всех досыта приношениями из деревни. И что сын Кам-ун Камуя вернулся через год — и тоже с приношениями, и закатили тогда второй пир.

— Дикость какая, — сказал Емицу, когда услышал этот сказ. — Ведь сначала их же убили! Если бы я знал, что ребёнка моего год будут откармливать, а после убьют, я бы уничтожил всех, кто мог бы это сделать. 

Емицу жил в странном доме, который сам и построил, чтобы быть ближе к Нане, которую желал назвать своей женой. У Наны рос сын, которого звали именем, принесённым из рода Емицу, и мальчик был похож на свою мать и на мать матери, и совсем не похож — на Емицу. До восьми лет от девочек его отличало лишь то, что рот ему не отмечали татуировками.

Кёю он не раздражал, как раздражал Емицу. Но после того как он услышал те слова — про ребёнка и про то, что родитель должен бы ненавидеть тех, кто ему вредит, — ум его населили сомнения.

Хорошо бы выйти против медведя! Кёя сильный, Кёя знал, что может справиться и в одиночку. Но всё уже было решено, и за домом их споро привели в порядок открытую клеть, где будет жить гость.

Выходили они, лишь только Чуп Камуй выглянула из-за горизонта, золотым глазом своим осветив землю.

Кёя шёл рядом с отцом, нёс в руке копьё, а за спиной — лук со стрелами, и был спокоен и мрачен. Охотники смотрели на него с одобрением, радовались тому, что идёт он рядом.

— Вот он, защита наша, — весело шептались они. — Коль попробует Кенаш Унарабе одурачить нас, чтоб вкусить нашей крови, не поздоровится ей! Если уж даже Паучи Камуй Кёе не страшен!

Кёе не было неприятно это слышать. Знал он: если и впрямь Кенаш Унарабе решит заманить их в болото, тогда не один он встанет против неё. 

Собаки залаяли, припадая к земле, а тот, кто вёл их, — хромой кобель отца матери — зарычал, сделал стойку. 

— Вот берлога, — сказал отец, сбрасывая копьё с плеча. — Отойди пока, Кёя. Стрелять будешь, как медведица выйдет.

Кёя кивнул, ушёл в кусты, где высился валун, покрытый обледенелым мхом. Ждать пришлось недолго, скоро уже звонкоголосые псы разбудили мать-медведицу, выгнали её на свет и холод, злую, голодную.

Ударили тогда копья, и Кёя выстрелил и поразил её в глаз, да так, что рухнула она как подкошенная, а отец перерезал ей горло. Закричали тогда охотники радостно, только не унимались собаки, всё лаяли и лаяли на разорённую берлогу, и выскочил из кустов другой медведь, молодой совсем, не выросший до конца, но злой не меньше, чем была медведица. Закричали тогда охотники испуганно, похватали копья, но накинулся медведь на отца — быстро, никто не успел ничего сделать, стояли все, готовились себя спасать, а о том, что отец Кёи не смог вытащить своё копьё из туши, никто и не подумал.

Кёя натягивал лук, но знал, что не успеет. Повалил медведь отца на землю, вцепился зубами в подставленную руку, и тогда спустилась тетива, отправила стрелу в полёт, как братский привет.

Медведь заревел, бросив отца, затряс головой, и Кёя зарычал по-звериному. Не попал он, куда хотел, — будто отвернулась сейчас от них Хаш-ук Камуй, добытчица и защитница. Делали они инау лишь на одного медведя, а на второго не было её милости.

Но Кёе было всё равно. Увидел медведь его одним оставшимся глазом, а может, учуял, и кинулся к валуну, наступив на отца. Кёя отбросил колчан, зная, что не успеет выстрелить, поднял тяжёлый лук над головой, оскалился как одержимый. 

Стрела та попала чуть сбоку от глаза, скользнула по черепу медвежьему и поддела глаз, но не выбила его. Торчала теперь из мяса, подпрыгивая при каждом шаге.

Кёя дождался, пока медведь поднимется на задние лапы, и хлестнул его луком по морде, там, где кровь бежала. Медведь заревел, отмахнулся лапой. Кёя увидел отца, вокруг которого сомкнули ряды охотники, а потом к ним подоспели собаки. Хромой прыгнул медведю на спину, вцепился зубами в ухо, отвлекая на себя от Кёи, и медведь отвернулся, попробовал смахнуть собачьего старика.

Никогда этот пёс не признавал Кёю. И никогда он не кидался никого защищать — вот так, без команды. 

Кёя схватил нож — хороший, стальной, подарок Емицу за то, что Кёя ходил за Цунаёши на болото, когда маленький ушёл сам за ягодой. Прыгнул с валуна, как в воду кинулся, ведь отец лежал и не шевелился, сильный, непобедимый отец, и было похоже, будто он мёртв.

Ударил он медведя по шее, но завязло лезвие в толстой шкуре, и легли вокруг него мощные лапы, как в стальную клетку заключили его. Ревел медведь на ухо, оглушал и опалял дыханием своим. Камуй? Какой же это камуй? Чудовище это, враг, и не в гости приглашать надо его, а убить, пока никого не сожрал!

Вокруг крутились собаки, кусали мех жадными пастями, но, видно, зачарованный то был зверь. Кёя держал его всей своей мочью и чувствовал, что сил у него не хватает. Глупо было думать, будто он уже достаточно силён.

Свистнула верёвка, и с лаем отскочил Хромой, позволяя схватить зверя за горло. Подоспели охотники, накинули ременные петли на лапы, поднатужились, разрывая его объятия, и оттащили назад. Кусакабе подбежал к Кёе, подхватил его на руки, и Кёя понял, что упал на землю и даже не заметил этого. 

Бок задёргало болью, стало холодно, так, что зубы застучали.

— Сейчас! — сказал отец матери, стаскивая с себя шубу. — Сейчас, мальчик, потерпи.

«Не мальчик уже», — хотел возразить Кёя, но не смог. Заснул так внезапно, словно кто-то ему повязку на глаза накинул.

А во сне было темно, и туман плыл вокруг, будто опять шёл Кёя по болоту в поисках непутёвого Цуны, и не видно было ничего.

— Глянь-ка, — сказал насмешливо кто-то. — Охотник пришёл! Мясо свежее!

Кёя дёрнулся и понял, что нет у него с собой ни лука со стрелами, ни ножа, ничего нет. Благо кулаки есть.

— А ты у нас кто? — спросил он с вызовом. — Шкура? Или корм псовий?

Засмеялся туман, затанцевал дымными струями.

— Просили вы одного медведя сегодня, — сказал кто-то Кёе на ухо, обжигая дыханием. — И одного в гости приглашали. А меня ты силой взял, без спросу.

Кёя оскалился и рванулся на голос, но удар его встретила лишь пустота.

— Ну, что же, хозяин! — снова засмеялись в темноте. — Раз приглашал, так принимай! 

Проснулся Кёя — будто под огромным, тяжёлым одеялом. Жарко было, жарко и тяжело, и дышалось совсем еле-еле.

— Ох! — всплеснула руками мать матери. — Очнулся! Хвала Камуй Фучи! Хвала Хаш-ук Камуй — защитила тебя!

Кёя повернул голову — с трудом, с усилием, тяжёлую, как каменный горшок, и увидел бабушку. Она сидела у отцовского ложа и бормотала что-то, смачивала тряпицы в миске. Остро пахло травами.

Мать матери поймала его взгляд, покачала головой со вздохом. 

— Спас ты его, малыш, — сказала она, отводя ему волосы с горячего лба. — Но вот разгневался на него медведь, сильно помял. Рёбра раздавил пяткой.

Кёя лежал два дня, а бок горел огнём и не давал спать. В полусне он видел, как из очага выходит мать, которую он почти забыл, как касается горящей рукой его ран. Касания эти жгли до костей, до потрохов, и Кёя удивлялся, отчего же дым не идёт от горящего бока. 

За стенкой ходил медведь, вздыхал тяжело, скрёбся в комнату. За отцом пришёл? За Кёей?

Кёя стонал и тянулся за луком, который был от него далеко, не достать. В глазах мутнело, а где-то рядом молча мучился отец, боролся с болью и смертью.

На исходе недели Кёя заставил себя встать. Отец матери пришёл к нему, молча подошёл и подхватил под руку, помогая удержаться на ногах.

— И то верно, — сказал он. — Нечего тебе сохнуть у огня. Пойдём, вдохнёшь воздуха. 

На улице было свежо, аж в груди закололо. Кёя стиснул зубы, чтоб не закашляться. Боль в боку сидела, как хитрый зверь, держала когти наготове. Как тут кашлять?

Их амбар для еды был полон; Кёя увидел, что в нём висят куски мяса, когда мать матери вышла и задержалась, чтобы закрыть дверь. Медвежатина с той охоты. Хорошо. Им с отцом нескоро ещё выйти на новую охоту. 

Из клети зарычал медведь, и Кёя дёрнулся, скривился от боли. 

— Как?.. — спросил он, стискивая зубы. 

В клетке сидел одноглазый медведь, смотрел на него насмешливо и задумчиво глодал прутья.

— В берлоге был медвежонок, — вздохнул отец матери. — Да не захотел Ким-ун Камуй отпускать к нам дочку. Маленькая она была, не пережила мать. Пришлось взять этого.

Хитрая хищная тварь будто ухмылялась. Кёя оскалился и ушёл обратно в дом.

***

Ночью Кёя спал крепко — и не мог проснуться, как бы ни хотел. Во сне его снова взял в стальные объятия медведь, только не зверем он был, а человеком. Или чем-то, что походило на человека. 

Кёя стискивал зубы сильней, терпел слабость и боль в боку, а камуй выжимал из него дыхание, смеялся негромко.

— Сильный же ты, Кёя, — сказал он вкрадчивым голосом. — А на вид-то — словно птичка летняя, жаворонок-хибари. Стиснешь в кулаке, и только косточки захрустят.

Кёя не стал дослушивать. Он повернул голову и впился зубами в обнажённую шею.

Камуй вскрикнул удивлённо, ослабил хватку, но не отпустил. Так и стояли до тех пор, пока Кёя не проснулся. Во рту было солоно, но слабость ушла без следа.

Кёя встал, оделся, — сам, и как же это было приятно! — подошёл к отцовскому ложу. Тот спал, измученный, бледный, и было ясно, что так просто ему не поправиться.

На улице было светло. Под ногами похрустывал снег, возле клетки с медведем вознесли подношения с ночи, да так и оставили. Кёя скривился и прошёл мимо, радуясь тому, что бок почти не болит. 

— Кёя! — позвал его Емицу, тянущий за собой огромную вязанку рыбы. — Да ты совсем рано сегодня! Прямо жаворонок-хибари!

Кёя вздрогнул. Во рту снова стало жарко и солоно, но стоило ему вздохнуть — всё снова исчезло.

Мимо протащился унылый Цунаёши, зевая во весь рот.

— Простите, Хибари-сан, — пробормотал он. — Ой! Кёя-сан! Простите-простите!

Кёя закрыл глаза, вздохнул, и в шуме ветра в соснах услышал чей-то смех, лёгкий, будто касание лепестков по весне.

К обеду все называли его Хибари, будто так всегда было.

***

Не отпускала отца хворь. Кёя уже пошёл на первую охоту после той, медвежьей, и вернулся с добычей, а отец не вставал и почти не говорил. Бабушка ходила бледная, постаревшая, с непроницаемым лицом.

Кёя вырезал для медведя печень из убитых зайцев, отделял сердца и вытаскивал мозг — всё самое лучшее нежеланному гостю. Медведь наблюдал за ним из клетки, изредка порыкивая, но Кёя не поворачивал к нему головы. Хватит и того, что гость занял его сны и покоя лишал даже ночами. 

Ночью Кёя дрался. Каждый раз, не щадя ни себя, ни врага — неясный тёмный силуэт в тумане. 

— Поймаешь меня, Кёя-жаворонок? — насмехался противник. — Развлечёшь меня, радушный хозяин?

Кёя обнажал зубы по-звериному и бил, бил, бил, а вокруг туман стелился, тёк, как воды поганой речки, из которой пить — смерть.

В одну из ночей поймали Кёю в захват, вывернув руку до боли, так, что он забился, как рыба на остроге, и не мог высвободиться. 

— Кёя-жаворонок, — прошептал камуй на ухо. — Мог бы я, я б украсил грудь твою драгоценным тамасай, где каждая бусина — звезда, а посредине — величайшая драгоценность...

Кёя зарычал и пнул его. Женское украшение!.. 

— Но ты уже забрал себе то, что мог бы я поместить в самом центре, и тебе, я думаю, хватит, — засмеялся камуй, отшвыривая его от себя. 

Кёя проснулся, как от толчка. В священное окно рорун-пуяр заглядывало встающее солнце, и бабушка уже суетилась во дворе. Кёя поднялся на ноги и вздрогнул. Отец смотрел на него со своего ложа и улыбался.

Кёя подошёл к нему, взял за руку, плавясь в горечи, в беспомощности.

— Сын, — прохрипел отец. — Кёя. 

Кёя наклонил голову, закрыл глаза и сидел так, пока не хлопнула дверь, пока не вскрикнула бабушка, роняя вязанку дров. 

Много лет назад пришла она в эти края, юная и отчаянная, и было у неё с собой лишь две вещи — ужас в глазах и плод под сердцем. А теперь не осталось ничего.

Кёя чистил очаг, когда пришёл Емицу с Цунаёши. Издалека было слышно: Емицу громко поприветствовал мать матери, сбил снег с обмоток на ногах, зашумел рыбной связкой. Цунаёши заглянул в комнату, поклонился торопливо и робко сказал:

— Кёя-сан, не примете ли в дар сегодняшний улов?

Кёя опустил веки в знак согласия и вернулся к очагу. Мать дождалась отца, теперь они оба будут ожидать там перерождения, под опекой Камуй Фучи, госпожи очага. 

Он не ходил за едой для медведя уже два дня. Орехи приносили соседи, мёд нашёлся у старосты, но сам Кёя поддался слабости и не выходил к своему гостю. 

— Не очень-то гостеприимно, — сказал ему камуй на третью ночь. 

— Ты убил моего отца, — глухо откликнулся Кёя. — Не очень-то вежливо.

Камуй вздохнул шумно, обдал жаром его затылок, и вдруг лёг ему на плечи и спину, обвил руками грудь, легко, несильно. Уложил свою голову в изгиб шеи, так, что и не повернуться.

— Он будет с тобой, — сказал он негромко. — Хочешь? Каждый шаг твой он будет совершать вместе с тобой из Камуй мосири, и подошвы ваши будут соприкасаться через земную твердь. 

— Разве в силах ты сделать такое? — спросил Кёя не шевелясь. 

— Ради тебя, Кёя-жаворонок, я бы сделал очень многое, — засмеялся камуй невесело. — Хочешь, подарю тебе сапоги из кожи лосося, что держит этот мир, где множество топает ногами? Таким сапогам не будет сносу.

— Зачем мне такие сапоги, если ты, снимая кожу, разозлишь лосося? Хочешь, чтобы он сбросил этот мир у себя со спины? — Кёе хотелось смеяться. У него умер отец, а ему хотелось смеяться над его убийцей.

— Тебе не угодишь, Кёя-жаворонок, — огорчился камуй, и вздох его, тёплый и шумный, сопровождал Кёю на пути в бодрствование.

Цунаёши учился играть на тонкори. Прислонял к своей груди, перебирал пальцами струны, наполнял слух звоном и разнозвучием. 

— Долго ли ты намерен быть таким бездарем? — шипел старый сказитель, а Цунаёши молчал, перебирал струны и закусывал губу всё сильнее и сильнее.

Кёя привык ходить к цеза Цунаёши, где в воздухе плыли звенящие всхлипы струн, и править на бревне оперение для стрел. Поэтому он был там, когда сказитель выхватил тонкори из рук Цунаёши, поднял над головой — то ли об землю хотел ударить, то ли об ученика.   
— Отчего ты прекратил? — громко спросил Кёя, не поднимая головы. — Продолжай. Мне нравится.

На плечо ему прыгнула трясогузка, пискнула согласно, перелетела к побледневшему Цунаёши. Кёя закончил со стрелами, вложил их в колчан, повернулся к застывшему старику.

— Цунаёши, приходи играть моему гостю, — сказал он отчётливо. — Нет у меня времени на него, боюсь, заскучает. 

Цунаёши кивнул, глядя на него влажными большими глазами. 

— Дозволяете ли, отец матери? — спросил он несмело.

— Дозволяю, — прохрипел сказитель со страхом, и тихий смех вновь зазвенел в ивах да засвистела трясогузка, священная птица, отделившая море от тверди в пору сотворения мира.

***

Расстилалась зима, словно скатерть, а весна пришла — будто обтрепанная бахрома. Проступили бурые космы травы из-под тонкого снега, зашумели первые краткосрочные ручьи. Кёя шёл по улице, и каждый след его был лужицей стылой воды. 

Камуй шёл за ним, невидимый и неслышный, грел шею своим дыханием. Медвежье тело его спало в клети, обдавая зловонием прутья. Как проводят гостя обратно в камуй мосири, сжечь её надобно. Не мог Кёя так просто смотреть на неё.

Емицу ушёл к Ваджин много дней назад, и неуклюжий Цунаёши остался без защитника — пока Кёя не пришёл слушать его игру. А сейчас шёл он навстречу и держал тонкори в руках, как любимое дитя.

— Хибари-сан, — сказал Цунаёши негромко. — Примет ли меня сейчас гость ваш?

— Рад будет, — буркнул Кёя. Камуй за плечом его засмеялся беззвучно, прижался вдруг ко всему телу, уложил голову на плечо.

— Суровый Кёя-жаворонок, — шепнул он ласково. — Разве радовался бы я случайным посетителям, если бы ты приходил ко мне хоть бы раз в день? Зачем не прогнал меня сразу, если не нужен тебе такой гость?

Кёя прикрыл глаза, терпел, зная, что не достанет наглеца ни ударом, ни злым словом — насмешит лишь, а Цунаёши — так и напугает.

Приосанился Цунаёши, пошёл рядом с Кёей гордо, будто на сам иёмантэ шёл главным сказителем.

Одежда у него была мягкая, старалась Нана, выделывая для сына волокна ивовой коры, сплетая их в нити и узор сочиняя. Шёл Цунаёши, а камуй показывал, как пойдёт он в будущем — так же гордо, так же смело, и как погибнет, не боясь смерти.

Кёя не стал подходить к клети. Встал поодаль, смотрел, как садится Цунаёши на подкаченный валок, устраивая тонкори на коленях. Медведь проснулся, приподнялся в теснеющей клети, посмотрел на Цунаёши с интересом.

— Здравствуй, дорогой гость, — поклонился Цунаёши. — Развлечь тебя пришёл. Думаю, ты не слышал пока о золотой выдре ?

Медведь промолчал, и Цунаёши тронул пальцами струны.

Кёя отвернулся и побрёл прочь. Уже совсем скоро нужно будет провожать медведя — домой, к матери и к сестрёнке, в тот мир, где ступает легко дух отца, прикасаясь подошвами к подошвам живых людей.

***

— Я хочу, чтобы ты проводил меня, — сказал камуй в последнюю ночь. Кёя сидел на траве, которая не была травой, и слушал ладонями, как гудели усталые колени.

— Я не приду на иёмантэ, — ответил Кёя. — Ты не увидишь меня там.

Камуй улыбнулся, и глаз его, плакавший кровавыми слезами с самой зимы, спрятался за веком. Точно крыло закрыло красную луну.

Второй глаз, синий, точно летнее небо, смотрел пристально, не мигал.

— Ты проводишь меня, — сказал он уверенно. — Подожди меня на дороге.

Кёя проснулся до рассвета, лежал, долго смотрел в потолок, пока не заболели глаза. За тонкой стенкой хижины вздыхал сын Ким-ун камуя, хозяина медведей и гор. Спал последнюю ночь своей земной жизни и мучил сны Кёи.

В священное окно восхода лился предрассветный мрак. Кёя встал, старательно не обращаясь к проёму глазами, натянул на голое тело мягкий аттуш и выскользнул за дверь. 

Камуй спал, обдавая зловонным дыханием траву возле клетки. Кёя постоял перед ним несколько минут, впуская в тело холод, а в душу — безразличие. Он смотрел на глаза камуя: правый, вытекший от его удара, левый, закрытый в мирном сне. Медвежье тело привыкло к регулярным трапезам, к орехам и лакомым кускам мяса. Ему невдомёк было, что сегодня его отправят домой. В камуй мосири, где ходят бессмертные духи.

Кёя развернулся и пошёл по селению, не выбирая дороги. Пусть будет так. Пусть они отпустят медведя без него. Пусть кто-то другой вонзит ему стрелу в горло, чтобы прекратить муки.

Кёя ушёл в лес к звериной тропе, где стоял, дожидаясь своего часа, шалаш для охоты. Пусть это было запрещено. Пусть было табу стрелять из самострела по зверю, чтобы не сбился камуй с пути, — но разве было Кёе не всё равно, что будет с чудовищем, которое забрало жизнь его отца?..

Он не увенчает себя берестяной санпапе и не поднимет ивовую инау, дабы призвать милость богов на это зрелище. Он не возьмёт в руки лук и не будет слушать сказаний из уст Цунаёши, играющего на тонкори. Что ему до того, захочет ли медведь вернуться в этот мир, услышав чужие сказки?

Кёя сел под навесом и сложил руки на коленях. Болели шрамы на боку, где их зимой оставил ревущий медвежонок, — большой уже, ранний, что ли?.. Он порвал отца так, что тот месяц лежал, да так и не встал.

Солнце поднималось по небосводу. Медведя уже должны были вывести из клетки. Стоял он теперь почти вровень с людьми, здоровый, страшный. Затиснули тогда его голову меж брёвен да прикрутили покрепче, чтобы не вырвался.

Кто же будет стрелять первым, подумал Кёя. Хорошо, что не он.

Солнце ползло по небу, прячась за дымкой облаков, и где-то провожали медведя к другим божествам, провожали жертвенными орехами и сказками, и голос Цунаёши, наверное, уже должен был чуть охрипнуть, но был всё так же силён и уверен.

Кёя разжёг костерок из веток можжевельника, опустил веки и начал ждать. В воздухе холодало. 

Когда солнце ушло за тучи на горизонте, на тропе раздались чьи-то шаги.

Под полог шагнул камуй. Впервые видел Кёя его — таким, в часы бодрствования. 

Не был камуй похож ни на Айну, ни на Ваджин. Высоким был, белокожим, а волосы были чёрные-чёрные, синевой отливали на скудных лучах. Один глаз закрыт был, второй же — синь небесная.

— Не знал ты разве? — спросил камуй голосом мягким, как шёрстка у зверька. — Если ты поставишь ловушки на зверя в день моих проводов, как смогу я пройти мимо в камуй мосири?

Ни слова Кёя не молвил. Шагнул навстречу и увидел, каким высоким стал камуй, почти на полголовы обогнал. 

— Что ж ты, Кёя-жаворонок? — спросил камуй голосом растерянным, качнулся навстречу, как потянул его Кёя взглядом.

Язык непослушным был, а горло хрипело, точно в дни болезни.

— Разве не говорил мне, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя проводил? — спросил Кёя, прямо в глаза ему глядя: один — синий, один — закрытый.

— А, — сказал камуй тихо, положил руки ему на плечи. — За это благодарю. 

А потом опустил голову так, что смешалось дыхание их, вздохнул и зашептал быстро-быстро, касаясь губами губ, будто говорил не в лицо Кёе — в душу саму. 

— Как мне сейчас оставить тебя, Кёя-жаворонок? Как уйти, когда сам стоишь ты на пути моём, и нет мне дороги обратно?..

Молчал Кёя, не знал, что сказать на это. Не было злости, как не было ненависти и жажды, что требовала когда-то вонзить зубы его в подставленную шею.

Была пустота и был жар, в пустоте полыхающий.

— Слушай меня, Кёя-жаворонок, — сказал камуй глухо. — Шесть раз приходить мне в этот мир шестью разными путями дозволено. Ходил я уже двумя путями, и этот — третий. И в силах моих сделать так, чтобы каждый путь, что ни выбрал я, к тебе вёл.

— Разве хватит тебе времени до того, как я уйду в очаг, ждать перерождения? — спросил Кёя тихо, не в силах найти голос в горле.

— Я успею, — пообещал камуй. — Проведу тебя в камуй мосири сразу же, как закончится путь твой, и пойду рядом. Хорошим хозяином был ты. Хочу принять и тебя у себя дома. 

Раскрыл камуй глаз подбитый, и был он красен и полон боли. Не выдержал Кёя взгляда сырого мяса — зажмурился.

— А, — снова сказал камуй, прислонился лицом к лицу. — Взгляни на меня. Хочу ещё раз тобою полюбоваться.

Гладил горячей рукой по загривку, ерошил отросшие волосы, зарывался пальцами так, чтобы обхватить затылок.

— Дождись меня, Кёя-жаворонок, — ласково сказал камуй. — И когда узнаешь меня, назовёшь по сути моей. Тогда я смогу с тобой остаться. Если же не захочешь — пройди мимо, и я не узнаю тебя. 

Отошёл камуй, забирая с собой ласковое тепло безумия, и вспыхнула пустота внутри так ярко, что Кёя упал, сгорая, и горел в наступившей темноте, пока не нашёл его Хромой, не разбудил жалобным скулежом и ласковым языком.

Вернулся Кёя в деревню уже затемно. Клеть пустовала. У дома пахло кровью. В святилище стоял свежий медвежий череп на выстеленной шкуре. Кёя прошёл мимо, не оборачиваясь.

Летело время, точно птицы: взмах — день, взмах — ночь, белый пух на изнанке крыла и чёрное перо сверху. Разобрал клеть Кёя, а сам перебрался на лежанку отца. Ходил на охоту с Хромым, перебравшимся к нему от отца матери, и знал для себя, что если и узнает одноглазого зверя, то пройдёт мимо.

Однажды увидел он высокую женщину с длинными волосами, что шла с луком и с колчаном, полным стрел. Подошёл он поближе, не боясь её, — потому что дыхание камуя всё ещё жило у него в горле, разводило огонь в пустоте. 

— У, у, у! — сказала женщина, прячась от него за волосами. — Горишь ты, пылаешь! И кровь твоя уже заклята, заклята-проклята, одному лишь принадлежит. Не смогу её выпить! Зачем пришёл?

Мог бы спросить Кёя: «Видела ли ты камуя с одним глазом?»

А мог бы спросить: «Знаешь ли ты того, на кого заклята моя кровь?»

И мог бы спросить: «Значит, не одна ты не можешь напасть на меня?»

Но сказал только:

— Ухожу уже, — и ушёл с болота.

Пустыми сны его были. Пустыми и спокойными. Не было там тумана, не было там камуя — ведь был он теперь совсем в другом месте, шёл другими путями и не узнал бы Кёю.

А днём старейшина говорил с ним об искусной Хаткемат, и о красивой Умокаштек, и о Монашир, что жила в соседнем селении. Говорил о его опустевшей цизе, о том, что бабушка сдала так, что могла последовать за отцом, и о том, что и Хаткемат, и Умокаштек, и Монашир ходят с законченной татуировкой вокруг рта, и попроси он у них ритуальную чашку риса — принесут ему, и сами заберут потом, чтобы съесть свою половину.

Ничего на это не отвечал Кёя, Кёя-жаворонок, и некому было встать у него за спиной. Только трясогузка летала вокруг его цизе, пищала по-птичьи, будто сказать что пыталась.

Минуло лето. Порыжели листья на деревьях, обтрепалась шкура земли, пошли охотники бить летящих уток да гусей. Бежал Хромой рядом с Кёей, держал всю свору тихим рыком да блеском клыков. А охотники шли за Кёей, будто и он их держал, — не глядя, не думая.

Вышли на тропу мимо разорённой берлоги, где никто не жил, даже лисицы не пробегали. Притих Хромой, притихли остальные псы, пошли шагом, ёжа загривки.

Зашуршали кусты.

Охнул кто-то, но Кёя первым увидел, вскинул руку, чтоб не стреляли.

Она вышла навстречу: голая, в синяках, с кожей, в кровь порванной шипами и прутьями. Худая и малогрудая, с волосами, обрезанными жестокой рукой. Стояла и смотрела на них слепыми глазами: одним — синим, как ночное небо, другим — пустым, полным крови.

Холодно было. Рычали псы у ног. Солнце садилось и сова ухала в деревьях. Огонь вдруг содрогнулся в груди, как живой.

Шагнул Кёя навстречу ей, не слушая голосов за спиной, скинул аттуш с плеч, оставаясь в штанах только, — и не почувствовал холода.

Закутал её в тёплое, положил руки на плечи, притянул к себе, чтобы смешалось тепло их.

Сказал:

— Умер ты не один раз и ходишь шестью разными путями, значит, ты — Рокудо Мукуро.

Метнулся взгляд к его лицу, замер, ловя все черты его.

— А, — сказала она слабым голосом. Осела беспомощно, так, что пришлось поднимать её на руки и нести в деревню вот так: бережно и плавно, чтобы не потревожить её сна.

...Вышла однажды к охотникам дева, и не было у неё ничего, даже имени. Только тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> Тот самый фик, который тянет на диссертацию. Я, наверное, магистерскую не так писала, как его. Иллюстрация от замечательной Эйрин:
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/fEI8hdc.jpg


End file.
